


Cruelty

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Danarius is an arsehole, Gen, Poor Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Fenris can never forget the first time Danarius summoned him to his room.
Kudos: 3





	Cruelty

Fenris can still remember the first time he was called to Danarius’s bedroom – how can he forget? The whole thing is imprinted into his brain in stark detail. Danarius asking him to strip. Danarius pushing him, face-down, onto his bed. Danarius running his hands along his body before pushing into him. Danarius grunting and moving above him. The pain. His cock hardening and how unable he was to find his own release. The realisation that he had started crying at one point. Danarius speeding up. Danarius coming and then watching as he made him touch himself. Him coming on Danarius’s bedsheets and the resulting punishment. Danarius sending him away like nothing had happened. Him stumbling away to bed, trying to (unsuccessfully) shut away what had just happened. Him being left bleeding with the knowledge that this would happen again so he may as well get used to it.


End file.
